No Magic
by Basjetball
Summary: What happens if Harry and the others never have magic. What would happen? Find out!


**No Magic**

**Have you wondered what would happen if there wasn't a world of magic and if Harry is a muggle? How is Harry's life. Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich!**

**In this story, there is no world of magic at all and Harry parents died when he was 8.**

**Chapter 1- A First Day**

**Harry POV**

"**Class, we have a new student today," said Mrs Parker.**

**Harry just stood there. Obviously, I am the new guy. Anyways, because my parents died when I was 8, my parents had a will to give all the money to Harry. Apparently, that's when I figured out my parents were rich, but I didn't want to use any money or overuse it, because It could be gone soon. My parents taught him at home so he only came to school, because no one else would teach him. I only considered school at 9 year old, but didn't attempted it until he is 10, because I was shy and now he is with the whole class staring at him. Maybe he should have come earlier instead of March.**

"**Hi, my name is Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you," I said.**

"**You can sit right there," Mrs Parker pointed.**

"**Okay," I said.**

**I moves over to sit where he was assigned to. I saw a girl who had bushy brown hair with brown eyes sitting right beside him.**

"**Nice to meet you," I said.**

"**Hi," was all she could say.**

**The teacher starts to talk about Math and then after that she talks about English.**

**After those two hours, he left the classroom to get his snack until three boys bumps into him.**

"**Look, it's the nerd," said one blond haired boy.**

**I remembered who they are. The teacher asks everyone to introduce themselves. He couldn't remembered much, but sure that the blond haired boy was Draco, the red haired boy was Ron and the chubby boy was Dudley.**

"**What are you doing geek," laughed Dudley.**

**I turns around going the other direction hoping to avoid them.**

"**Look, the Potter guy is too scared to even talk" howled Ron.**

**I ignored it. It is for my own good.**

**I went to his locker and got a apple and begin to start chewing. **

**Once the bell ran, I went back to class.**

**Harry has Science and then History. I sat down and starts to listen to the teacher again.**

**Once the bell rang again, I went to get his lunch. I made himself a ham sandwich this morning. I starts to go up the stairs, until he heard some mocking. He turns around and saw the bushy haired girl with brown eyes who was sitting beside him get laugh at and he could see tears in her eyes. Around 12 people is laughing at her and three of them were no other than Dudley, Ron and Draco. I was sure that all 12 people were in his class and there was around 20 people in his class. I decide to stand up for her. He went down the stairs.**

"**What are you guys doing?" I asked.**

"**Oh, perfect timing Potter, start insulting the girl. She's a know it all, she'll never have friends," Ron said smirking.**

**Hermione POV**

**Hermione, the girl getting picked at sighed. She saw his emerald green eyes sparking and his jet black hair. The guy was no other than Harry. He is the only one who did not pick on her yet. Everyone in the class did. Some didn't laugh and tease her regularly. She was hoping that he could be his friend since she had none, but now realize she couldn't because he probably will start picking on her.**

"**You guys should stop harassing her," Harry said.**

**What? Did she hear right? Did the new boy actually stood up for her? She was asking questions to herself.**

**Harry POV**

"**We should probably leave," He said grabbling her arm.**

**Wow, I just grab a girl outside. Smooth thinking Potter. Now what do I say? Say are you okay? I ask myself.**

"**Uh…thanks," muttered the girl.**

**I just grin and said "no problem"**

"**Look, it's probably best you leave me. Sooner or later, they'll start insulting you," she sighed.**

"**Is that the thanks I get," I laughed for a while and then asked "I'm just joking, anyways, what's your name?"**

"**Hermione Granger or you can call me the bookworm like others call me," she said.**

"**Well, it's nice to meet you, do you want to walk around?" I ask. **

**She thought for a couple seconds before saying "Sure"**

"**So, why do people laugh at you," I ask.**

"**They do so, because they think I'm too smart, maybe I should start being an idiot and care about dresses, makeup and such," she muttered.**

**I stood there. Was she serious? She thinks that being too smart is bad. I have been working out when I was 9 instead of studying which I totally regret when I was home alone, but seriously? Being smart is bad. I immediately start laughing.**

**Hermione POV**

**Grrr! He's laughing at me! **

"**Harry Potter, what is so funny?" I demanded. Here I am, feeling that I might have a friend and the next minute, he's laughing at me.**

"**Wow, you want to be stupid? Really?" he asked.**

**Oh, that was the funny part to him. I thought it was because he thought she was weird and start to have second thoughts.**

"**Yeah," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Suddenly, I hear the bell ring. Wow, today felt really good compared to the other days**

**Harry POV**

**Once Gym was over, it is time to leave. I grab my stuff and left. **

"**Harry, wait up!" I hear a voice from behind.**

"**Oh, hey Hermione" I said turning around.**

"**I walk home. Which way do you walk? Uphill or Downhill?" she asked**

"**Uphill," I reply.**

"**Cool, me too," she answered back**

**We just talk for a bit and surprisingly she live in my street.**

**Just when I reach my house, she ask me "um…are we friends?" she ask me.**

**I knew the answer right away.**

"**Yeah and oh see you later" I said smirking.**

**I enter my house and sat down on my sofa. Wow, today was a great first day of school I thought to myself.**

** First fanfic, i'm sure it's bad. Anyways i guess i should start reading more fanfics**


End file.
